Chaos' Champion of Darkness
by Boingaboo
Summary: When Percy is abandoned and discovered by an ancient force he makes a life changing choice. What adventures will he go on and will he ever be able to love again? Find out here! PercyxThalia. Perlia
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO**

**~~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~**

It was a blazing hot day. Annabeth and I were sitting at the lake, just laying there. Then all of a sudden we hear a commotion on Thalia's hill. We sprint up there ready for some action when this scrawny kid with pale green eyes stabbed the minotaur on the ribcage with Clarisse's spear. Absolutely confused, I turn and see a knocked out Clarisse about 20 feet away. I turn my attention back to the kid, who had come up to Annabeth and I.

"What are you guys doing? Why didn't you help me kill that thing?!" the kid exclaimed. Taken aback, I slowly walk over to Clarisse. I check her pulse and put her arm around my neck. "Annabeth, take him to Chiron!" I yelled to her. She numbly nods while looking at the new kid who was flexing at her. I rolled my eyes and start going back down the hill towards the Big House. I pull Clarisse in and take her to the infirmary. I make sure she has help before going back outside.

When I get there I see a sight that makes my blood boil. There's Annabeth, my loving girlfriend, sucking faces with the new kid. I quickly summon a wave that knocks them over and stride back to my cabin. I was beyond pissed as of now. I tried to control my rage so I didn't accidentally destroy the camp or something. I stayed on my cabin until I heard the conch horn announce it was dinner.

I got off my bed and walked to the dining pavilion. When I got there I silently sat down and ordered some blue food. I was needing the comfort. When I was halfway through my meal Annabeth came up to me with the new kid. "This is Damon," she announced to me. "Annabeth we need to talk," I told her quietly even though you could have heard a pin drop. I guess everyone else had also seen her little escapade with Damon. "Actually I was hoping we could talk now," she said while Damon draped his arm around her and smirked. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. This day was not going as I had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for chapter 2! I had (have) no idea as to how I'm supposed to upload a second chapter so lets hope this works. I hope to make this a very long story.**

**~~~~~Percy~~~~~**

"I think we should break up," Annabeth said. This hit me like a ton of bricks. And by that I mean I was beyond pissed and ready to start crying. But I put on a brave face. "Yeah, I totally agree. I was actually going to say the same thing," I stealthily replied. I glanced a look at Damon, and seeing the jackass smirk really made my blood boil. I stiffly got up from my seat and walked back to my cabin.

After a few hours of lazing around and listening to Thalia's music (she has pretty good taste) I remembered that I had volunteered to teach the newer campers more complex sword maneuvers. I hurried towards the arena and stopped in my tracks. There were my so called friends, flocked toward Damon as he struggled to hack a dummy. They started to cheer for him as he finally made a lucky slash that cut the dummy's stomach open.

Then all of a sudden a glowing green trident appeared over Damon's head. He freaked out like the weakling he is and tried to swat at it. I tried to contain my laughter until I realized that this duche bag was my brother. My "friends" started cheering for him and put him on their shoulders, as if he had just won the chariot race or something. Then a bright light flashes and there stands my dad with a huge smile on his face. I smile at him until I realize he's beaming at my half-brother.

I quickly sprint away from the arena and go towards the woods. I find Grover and Juniper crying in front of a pile of ashes. "Hey guys, what happened?" I ask. "What happened?! You're what happened you nature hating demon!" Juniper wailed at me. "What?" I ask. "You burned this tree you monster!" Grover yelled at me. "But I would never do that! I love nature just as much as you do!" I reply. "Then explain why there is a sea smell surrounding it!" Grover yelled angrily. Fuck, I though, Damon is trying to turn my friends against me. "Damon just got claimed by my dad," I tell him. He takes a step back and looks guilty. "Sorry man' it's just that this tree was Juniper's friends tree and we don't know if we can help her," he shakily tells me. "It's okay man, just don't blame someone if you don't have all the facts, okay?" I tell him. He nods and I head back to camp.

I walk back into camp and see Thalia. "Hey Thals, what are you doing here? The Hunters staying too?" I ask. "Nah just me, I kinda got kicked out of the Hunters," she replied. I noticed that she looked especially beautiful today. Probably because she had grown out her hair and it now reached mid-back. I shook those thoughts from my head. I really didn't need to be thinking like that. "What you do? Did you finally annoy Artemis enough for her to kick you out?" I teased her. "No," she snaps back, "She found out that I'm in love with someone," she says getting quieter towards the end. I'll admit, that deflated me a bit. "Wellll," I said dragging out the l, " I think we should head to dinner and announce to the camp that the ex-lieutenant of Artemis is staying at camp." She laughs and gives me this joke, as if we have this funny inside joke that nobody else knows about. Maybe this day would turn out alright, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I was at my dad's all weekend and I was sick this week so I was put under quarantine. -.- All in all not a very fun week. So enjoy this –hopefully- longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO, just this sucky plot.**

Thalia and I walked to the forest where I had found this really cool clearing. It was filled with flowers and I'm pretty sure not even the Demeter cabin knew about it. We sat down on a log and just joked around for a few hours. When we realized it was past curfew we walked back towards the cabins. When we got there I started to get nervous. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why though. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Thalia said awkwardly. How was it that after a day of joking around everything got increasingly awkward? "Weird since I didn't realize that you staying at camp meant I would have to see you every day," I replied sarcastically.

She glared at me before her eyes softened. Before I realized what was happening we both leaned in and our lips crashed together. Both of our eyes widened to the size of saucers before we hastily pulled apart. We were both flushed as we stared into each other's eyes. _The moonlight makes her look so beautiful, _I thought. Wait, where did that thought come from? "Night Jackson," Thalia called as she jogged into her Cabin, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I shook my head and went into my cabin. As soon as my head touched my pillow I fell asleep.

I was dreaming of Tyson Talking to a harpy while making a peanut butter sandwich when I was whisked away from my dream. _Where am I?_ I though. _Well my little hero, _said a creepy female voice that still gave me nightmares. _I am here to tell you that I will extract my revenge on you very soon, very soon indeed, _she said while chuckling darkly. _I'm not afraid of you Gaia! _Dream me called. _Not yet, but you soon will be.___And on that happy note I woke up. I sat there dazed for a moment before getting up. I threw a clean shirt on and some jeans before jogging outside. I made a quick turn towards Cabin 1.

I banged on the door for a few minutes before a very disgruntled Thalia answered the door. "What?" she snapped before see the look on my face. "What?" she asked softly. "Can we talk inside?" I asked instead. She nodded and opened the door wider. I walked in with her hot on my heals. "I had a demigod dream," I started off. Taking this as bad news she sat down and pulled me down beside her. "What happened?" she demanded. "Gaia spoke to me, saying she would get revenge on me for stopping the war," I explained.

She looked at me with sad and scared eyes. When I saw the first tear leak out I freaked out. "What's wrong Thalia?" I said while pulling her to my chest. "I'm scared she's going to take you away from me. I can't lose you to someone again," she explained wile wiping her eyes. "Again?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah I sorta lost you to Annabeth when we went to get Nico from the school," she explained as fast as she could. "Oh," was the brilliant response I came up with.

**So what'd you guys think? Sorry but I gotta go clean the bathroom. -.- Boingaboo out, Peace**


End file.
